Hetalia Headcanons
by IzzyK97
Summary: A bunch of random Hetalia headcanons dreamed up by me and my good friend Maia. I do take requests, so if you have your own headcanons and you want to get them out there, review or PM and I'll put them in somewhere. Credit will be given, I don't like to steal stuff . Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Smells

**Part one of a Headcanons series created by me and my friend Maia at 3am. Yeah, don't ask. **

**As always, neither of us own Hetalia. If we did, SuFin would be canon! ^w^**

Hetalia Headcanons: Smells.

Britain: Old books, tea, and wet grass.

France: Roses and wine.

Russia: Vodka and sunflowers.

China: Rice and bamboo.

America: Fast food and grease.

Canada: Maple syrup and bacon.

Germany: Wurst and detergent.

Prussia: Beer and bird food.

Italy: Pasta.

Japan: Sushi and sake.

Romano: Pizza and tomatoes.

Spain: Tomatoes.

Austria: Piano polish.

Hungary: Fabric and food.

Switzerland: Gunpowder.

Lichtenstein: Flowers.

Finland: Pine trees and wood smoke.

Sweden: Sawdust and the seaside.

Denmark: Booze and pastry.

Norway: Fish and old books.

Iceland: Liquorice and fish.

Lithuania: Ink and paper.

Estonia: Burning plastic and dust.

Latvia: Alcohol and sweat.

Ukraine: Mud and straw.

Belarus: Russia. (Coz she's a stalker.)

Poland: Nail varnish and cheap perfume.

Sealand: Oil and rust.

Seychelles: Flowers and the sea.

Greece: Cats and feta cheese.

Turkey: Apple juice and vodka.

Egypt: Parchment and lotuses.

Belgium: Waffles and chocolate.

Netherlands: Marijuana and tulips.

Monaco: Leather and grease.

Hong Kong: Gunpowder and smoke.

Taiwan: Cherry blossom.

South Korea: Everything and everyone!

Cuba: Ice cream and cigars.

Wy: Oil paint and canvas.

Ancient Rome: Alcohol and metal.

Germania: Soap and trees.

Holy Roman Empire: Detergent and Chibi Italy.

**There you go! What we imagined all the nations to smell like. If you notice that we missed any, tell me in a review or PM and I'll update it. **

**~IzzyK and Maia Out!~**


	2. Chapter 2 Randoms Part 1

**A bunch of random headcanons spawned from me and Maia. Hopefully the first chapter of many. It all depends on how obsessed we are, and how long it lasts.**

**As always, neither of us own Hetalia. If we did, NorIce would be canon. **

**Maia: "Screw fuckin' Denmark."**

**Me: "But he's CUTE~! OuO"**

Random Hetalia Headcanons.

Spain pulls Romano's curl at awkward moments just to see his reaction.

When he gets nervous, Sweden chews things. I.e.: his sleeve, pens, his fingernails, basically whatever's nearest.

Also, whenever he hears Caramelldansen/ABBA/Any of his Eurovision songs, he dances when nobody's watching.

Denmark has a fear of butterflies. And nature in general. (Except jellyfish.)

England still has his punk-era clothes and sometimes he dons them and dances around to his old favourite songs.

Iceland once got addicted to liquorice, and had to go to rehab to sort himself out.

He also LOVES Lady GaGa.

Norway is really mega ticklish, as is Romano.

Finland has a weapons closet in his room. AND NO ONE KNOWS! It contains firebombs, Molotov cocktails, a sniper rifle, a sub-machine gun and a rocket launcher. Plus loads of swords and axes from his Viking days.

America secretly feels really hurt whenever people tease him about his weight. He goes home afterwards and cries himself to sleep under Superman bed sheets.

He likes the Beatles too, but it's a secret he will take to the grave.

And he drives a Harley.

Finland's accidentally introduced himself as 'Sweden's wife' a few times. He loves him really, he's just too shy to say anything and thinks that the denial's gone on too long for it to stop.

Romano has a form of Tourettes, which is why he always used to knock things over when he was working for Spain.

Russia has a secret room he goes to where every wall is painted with sunflowers. He also has a huge vase of them in his room.

Sweden always gets really excited when he gets something from IKEA. It's his favourite thing to do; putting up furniture while timing himself to try and break his own records. He can put a desk together in ten minutes with no instructions or swearing/violence.

He believes that going to IKEA is not shopping; it's a religious experience.

Canada can see Flying Mint Bunny.

America cried at the Lion King.

Iceland watches Teletubbies and has a subscription to the magazine.

Russia has vodka on his cereal. And his favourite cereal is Coco-Pops. He likes nothing more than waking up before everyone else and eating Coco-Pops and vodka in his pyjamas while watching My Little Pony on his laptop.

England has a floor-to-ceiling record cabinet.

Austria likes Nicki Minaj and Cheryl Cole.

And he can play all of their songs on piano.

The Bad Touch Trio have friendship bracelets.

Canada threw the water bottle at Justin Beiber; He's ashamed of his country for letting him happen.

Sweden is a Bro. He spends hours laughing to himself over PewDiePie videos, and sometimes he meets up with PewDie and they have coffee.

And he plays Minecraft. He's killed the Ender Dragon, runs about 10 multiplayer servers (at last count), and has a huge Creative server filled with pixel-art.

Finland can ice skate really well.

Hungary and Prussia used to date, but then she fell for Austria. And that's why Prussia hates Austria.

England is a total Potterhead, Whovian, and Sherlockian. If anyone interrupts him when he's watching any of these, he goes ape-shit and screams old pirate curses at them.

Italy has a darker Mafia side that only comes out during the full moon.

Finland could totally beat up the entire world. He just can't be bothered and is waiting for the right time. Besides, he's far too busy with Christmas and being Santa.

Norway holds the world Nyan-Cat record. 24 hours straight in front of a computer. Iceland says it scarred him for life.

England has an electric guitar, and he and China have jamming sessions sometimes.

Germany has a secret addiction to marshmallows dipped in sherbet.

Italy loves Marmite; in sandwiches, on toast, on pizza, on apples, everywhere!

Every year on the 4th of July, England goes missing for a week and turns up in a gutter in the middle of London.

All the Nordics live in the same house, and they all share the same bed in winter. In summer, they each have their own rooms.

They also all have problems left over from their Viking days:

Sweden is extremely paranoid.

Finland has anxiety attacks; Sweden got home one day and found him huddled in a corner holding an unloaded sniper rifle muttering about how 'fuckin' Ivan's coming'.

Denmark uses alcohol to forget the things he's done.

Norway won't let anyone see his emotions because he's been hurt through them before.

Iceland is always afraid of going hungry since the famines.

Japan and America get together and have Vocaloid parties. Including cosplay. Let's just say America makes a fabulous Rin Kagamine.

Germany and Prussia have German Sparkle Parties. Most of them get gate crashed by the rest of the Bad Touch Trio.

Austria is a gossipy bitch.

France dances around to Adam Ant's 'Stand and Deliver' in his spare time, and in his underwear. England caught him once and had to go into therapy for 6 weeks.

Estonia always dreamt of being a stand-up comedian, but he gets stage fright easily.

Hong Kong set England's house on fire with fireworks once, in revenge for the eyebrow curse.

Switzerland has CCTV cameras watching his garden. That's how he knows if someone trespasses.

Lichtenstein really wishes that her big brother wouldn't try to shoot everyone that came within a 200 metre radius of their house.

Egypt can speak; he just doesn't see the point unless it's something important.

Every year, the Awesome Trio formulate a new plan to steal Finland's sleigh. They always fail and end up on the naughty list.

Turkey is actually allergic to turkey.

Spain collects everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Old clothes, vintage bottle caps, ticket stubs, you name it.

There is no way in hell that Norway will ever let Denmark handle his violin.

Sweden's always been a bit touch-starved, since everyone's too afraid of him to go near him. He gives really good hugs though. (Mainly to Finland.)

Hungary, Ukraine and Belgium formed 'The Yaoi Brigade', a society with one intention; to match up as many yaoi couples as humanly possible! They have bets going as to when Germany and Italy are going to get together.

**Yep, completely random. I realise now that there's a lot of Nordic Headcanons here, but they're my favourites right now! (I regret NOTHING. :3) We're currently writing the phobias list and the how-they-deal-with-mornings list, so if you have any ideas for them just PM me or put it in a review (credit will be given). Cya bros! *brofist***


	3. Chapter 3 Phobias

**Part 3 of a headcanon series by me and Maia. This time: Phobias. We really had fun thinking of these and making up ones that didn't exist yet, like America's one XD. As always, neither of us own Hetalia. Trust me; it would be full of yaoi if we did! (All names found at )**

**Hetalia Headcanons: Phobias.**

Britain: Hydrophobia (Fear of Water.)

France: Pyrophobia. (Fear of fire)

China: Metathesiophobia (Fear of change)

Russia: Monophobia (Fear of being alone.)

America: Marmitophobia (Fear of Marmite.) [Okay, I made that one up; there isn't an official name for this...]

Canada: Ophidiophobia (Fear of snakes)

Italy: Monophobia (Fear of being alone)

Japan: Haphephobia (Fear of being touched)

Germany: Social phobia (Fear of being judged)

Sweden: Brontophobia (Fear of thunderstorms)

Finland: Arachnophobia. (Fear of spiders)

Norway: Doxophobia (Fear of showing emotions)

Denmark: Lepidopterophobia. (Fear of butterflies.)

Iceland: Ypositismosphobia (Fear of starvation).

Prussia: Claustrophobia (Fear of cramped spaces)

Austria: Disposophobia (Fear of throwing things out)

Romano: Dentophobia (Fear of dentists)

Spain: Achluophobia (Fear of darkness)

Hungary: Pteromerhanophobia (Fear of flying)

Switzerland: Liticaphobia (Fear of lawsuits)

Lichtenstein: Monophobia (Fear of being alone)

Lithuania: Acrophobia (Fear of heights)

Estonia: Agoraphobia. (Fear of open spaces)

Latvia: Russophobia (Fear of Russians) [Nope, I didn't make this one up!]

Ukraine: Dishabiliophobia (Fear of undressing in front of someone)

Belarus: Anuptaphobia (Fear of staying single)

Poland: Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobi a (Fear of the number 666)

Sealand: Trypanophobia (Fear of injections)

Seychelles: Demophobia (Fear of crowds)

Greece: Cynophobia (Fear of dogs)

Turkey: Catoptrophobia (Fear of mirrors)

Egypt: Frigophobia (Fear of the cold)

Belgium: Suriphobia (Fear of mice)

Netherlands: Herpetophobia (Fear of reptiles)

Taiwan: Insectophobia (Fear of insects)

South Korea: Nucleomituphobia (Fear of nuclear weapons)

Cuba: Antlophobia (Fear of floods)

**I know, we missed some of the characters out, but you try thinking of a phobia for Wy or Germania! If you notice that there's any mistakes, like if we got a phobia name wrong, or if you DO have any ideas of your own, PM me or write a review. Reviews are good for the soul! ^u^ Hasta-la-pasta~! (Please note that no offense is meant by anything written.)**


	4. Chapter 4 Randoms Part 2

**Here you go, bros, more headcanons from my twisted mind! Enjoy~!**

**Random Hetalia Headcanons – Part 2**

Sweden needs prescription glasses, but is terrified of actually going to the opticians.

Austria and Norway both play the violin, and they get together sometimes and compose duets.

Sealand is fascinated by Denmark's hair, and tries to get him to sit still do he can 'investigate' it. By investigate, he means pull it into all sorts of weird styles and secure it with a variety of colourful hair bands and clips.

Hanatamago likes to fall asleep on Sweden's face. No-one knows why yet...

Romania loves chick flicks. (His favourite ones are Mean Girls, St. Trinian's, and 10 Things I Hate About You).

Spain once got an addiction to Parma Violets, and consumed around 20 packets per day. Romano put a stop to that by threatening to throw out Spain's collection of vintage bottle-caps.

There is a secret tunnel under Britain's house that leads to a room full of crates of tea, various teapots ranging from classic to modern, and a table and chairs in the centre with a tea set all laid out. It's his happy place.

Never mention veggie burgers to America; he sees them as a crime against burger-kind.

The same with low-fat cheese and Switzerland.

Prussia has a peanut allergy that causes him to start drooling uncontrollably. Hungary exploits this whenever she can!

On several occasions, Australia has sneaked one of his giant spiders into the World Meeting, only to have it escape from his pocket onto the table freaking the living shit out of everyone except him. Even Russia.

Sometimes Canada uses his invisibility to his advantage; he sneaks up behind people and whispers creepy/freaky/disturbing things in their ears.

Austria has a secret stash of MCR CDs.

Lithuania once borrowed Estonia's laptop, and found some very... suspicious... stuff in his internet history. (It was ALL porn and doujinshis that Japan had sent him.)

Never stand between Norway and his butter if you value your intestines.

Sealand has floor plans of all the World Meeting buildings, and he uses them to sneak in unnoticed. Like a miniature 007.

Germany read the Hunger Games books when Hungary shouted at him for not doing so. He cried so many times that even Romano got a little bit worried about him!

Ukraine might not show it, but she is capable of being just as creepy as her siblings.

Netherlands tried to quit smoking and drugs once. It went well, actually, until the second day...

Greece posts cat poo through Turkey's letterbox on a regular basis.

The only time that Egypt has ever been seen laughing was when Germany did a MASSIVE fart in the middle of a meeting. (Farts amuse him; this particular one just took the biscuit.)

France likes to lie on the floor when he's alone. Not for any specific reason; simply because he can.

None of the Nordics knew that the little Swedish island of Gotland had its own personification; Sweden's little sister!

The world will always remember the day when Sweden's phone started ringing, and it was Caramelldansen...

**Hooray, more headcanons! ^u^ Review if you liked them/hated them/want to contribute to the next chapter/or just want to tell me what you think; they're all welcome, and I read every one of them! :)**

**Oh god, one last thing: spellcheck didn't recognise 'poo' as a word. Just putting it out there...**


	5. Chapter 5 Mornings

**Hetalia Headcanons: Mornings.**

Sweden: He needs about 3 cups of coffee to get going; all black with 3 sugars. Occasionally, Finland has to drag him out of bed. Literally. Or he gets dive-bombed by Sealand.

Finland: The only morning person out of the Nordics. Fully awake as soon as the sun rises and usually making breakfast for the others. Except Christmas Day, since he's up the whole night before.

Iceland: Not coherent before midday. (He spends most mornings in bed reading his Teletubbies magazines.) Even liquorice being waved in his face won't get him up.

Denmark: Usually a late sleeper; only gets up early to set up practical jokes for the others to stumble (or skip) into.

Norway: Deals better with mornings than Iceland. Becomes coherent at about eleven after many cups of coffee.

Sealand: Wakes up with Finland. Belly-flops onto Sweden if he doesn't get up quick enough.

England: Good at mornings after a cup of strong tea and the morning paper.

America: Crawls out of bed and sort of slithers down the stairs to a mug of coffee, a cinnamon bagel and a hamburger.

France: Complains that he needs his beauty sleep and won't get up until someone compliments him.

Russia: Vodka on Coco-Pops and My Little Pony. With fluffy slippers and pyjamas with sheep on them. Nuff said.

China: Wakes up at the crack of dawn. However, waking up and getting up are two completely different things! He sometimes lies in bed for a full hour before he gets up.

Canada: Wakes up early to waffles and maple syrup.

Italy: Will only wake up when Germany threatens to kill him with a moustache and a grape.

Germany: Goes for a 3 mile run at the crack of dawn.

Japan: Really good with mornings, usually wakes up early and reads manga while eating breakfast.

Romano: Hates mornings. He'll get up, go outside, and swear obscenely at the sun to shut up.

Spain: Wakes up early to make breakfast for himself and Romano. One of those really annoying morning people who dance around singing.

Austria: Enjoys tea and a paper in the mornings. Sometimes he forgets to put trousers on.

Hungary: Gets up early purely to follow Austria around. He doesn't know about this AND HE NEVER WILL!

Prussia: Gets up and follows Hungary following Austria. STALKERCEPTION! O_O

Switzerland: Wakes up to find himself in a completely different part of the house, then has to sneak back without Lichtenstein catching him.

Lichtenstein: Goes looking for her brother in the mornings, armed with cheese to lure him out.

Lithuania: Wakes up when Poland wants him to.

Estonia: Usually sleeps in, since he spends most of the night gaming/chatting/programming/doing internet things like Tumblr.

Latvia: Wakes up early out of habit and gets all his jobs done before 10am, then goes back to sleep until lunchtime.

Ukraine: Up at dawn to tend to her animals, then consumes a large amount of coffee.

Belarus: Gets up at the same time as Russia, and watches him watching MLP.

Poland: Wakes up when he feels like it, and makes Lithuania get up too.

Greece: Only wakes up to feed his cats.

Turkey: Gets up at the crack of dawn so he can prepare for another day of hating Greece.

Egypt: Wakes up before sunrise so he can watch it in peace.

Netherlands: Belgium makes him get up before lunchtime with the aid of a large jug of cold water. He wouldn't get up at all otherwise.

Belgium: Wakes at around 10:30am every morning, then throws cold water on Netherlands to wake him up.

Hong Kong: Honestly didn't know that there were two 9 o'clocks in the day before he started living with China. Now he only knows because of South Korea and his wake-up calls.

South Korea: Sees it as his job to wake EVERYONE up at dawn with loud and tuneless trumpeting.

**Yes! Finally finished these! Hope you all liked them and, as always, if you have any headcanons that you would suggest leave them in a review or a PM. See you, bros! *brofist***


	6. Chapter 6 Drunk

Hetalia Headcanons – Drunk

Sweden: Goes completely random; stays silent for a long time, then shouts out something weird REALLY LOUDLY!

Denmark: Normal self, except louder and more slurred.

Norway: Turns bipolar; one moment he's happy, the next he's curled in a corner sobbing. Or drowning Denmark in the toilet.

Iceland: Hyper; runs around laughing/giggling like a maniac. Sometimes with a lampshade on his head.

Finland: He turns into a flirty minx. I.e. creates some very awkward situations with Sweden. (Like the time he tried to trick Sweden into sticking his hand down his pants on the dance floor.)

England: Do I really need to put anything here? XD

Italy: Dances around on the table, then passes out on Germany.

Germany: Has the tendency to start drinking contests.

Prussia: Himself, but usually ends up unconscious after flirting with Hungary. (Usually wins the drinking contests.)

Austria: Loses the trousers and joins Italy in the tabletop dancing. He sometimes passes out on Germany too.

Hungary: Runs around trying to make as many yaoi pairings as possible happen.

Japan: Helps Hungary with the yaoi finding.

America: Starts with karaoke, then makes everyone play Spin the Bottle or Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Romano: Clings to Spain and won't let go. Spain loves it.

Spain: Lets Romano cling to him and drags him off to the dance floor. It's SALSA TIME!

Canada: The designated driver. He's not allowed to get drunk.

Latvia: Gets as drunk as possible and passes out under the table.

Estonia: Not much of a drinker, but usually ends up posting crazy shit on the internet when he does get drunk. Like the time when he live-blogged America's birthday:

**7pm: Oh wow, everyone's sooo pissed...**

**8pm: I had too many beers HALP**

**9pm: OMFG WHAT IS LIFE WHY IS THIS IN CAPSLOCK HEPL ME INTRENET!**

**10pm: ITS SO SWIRLY WHY U STIL CAPSLIK**

**11pm: I CANT SATND UPP HEPL MEH**

**12am:**** ermahgerd colours everywhere whats happeneing?**

**1am: OMG FIREWORX U SO PURTY GETS IN MA STOMAK**

**2am: OH SHIET LIET Y U NO LKIE MA BLOGGEN?**

**3am: HAVE YOU EVER REALISED THAT THE BRAIN NAMED ITSELF... ohshit**

**4am: IMMA SLEPEP NAOEKAKCNDANVKKAMVCNAVJDALNV JNXKS**

He was so humiliated in the morning.

Lithuania: Sits in a corner quietly sipping cocktails, watching Poland dance.

Poland: Dances around having the time of his life until it's time to go home.

Netherlands: He doesn't get drunk; he gets stoned!

Belgium: Gets a little tipsy, and then jumps up and dances with Spain for the whole night.

Spain: Gets epically drunk, yet still coherent, and dances the night away with Belgium. (A/N: I ship that ship~)

Switzerland: He doesn't go to parties, so he doesn't get drunk.

Lichtenstein: Tried a bit of alcohol once; couldn't stand up for about 3 hours. She sat in the middle of the floor giggling and grinning at everything and everyone.

**Okay, that's about it for this chapter. Please note that by the time I got to the Baltics I had consumed a litre of Mountain Dew, and that is why Estonia's part is like it is. /shot/ I'm planning on doing a 'turn-ons' chapter next time; opinions/requests? Leave a review! I read them all and they make me happy~! ^u^ *brofist***


	7. Chapter 7 Turn-Ons

**Yes, the turn-ons chapter. God it was awkward writing some of these...**

**As always, neither me or my friend own Hetalia (Unfortunately~) **

Germany: BDSM, and being topped

Italy: His hair curl

Japan: Hentai and sexy cosplay

Britain: The smell of tea leaves and English roses.

America: Food play

France: Britain in the punk outfit, especially the piercings...

Canada: Being noticed and dominated

Russia: S&M, He's more of a sadist but will let certain people top him (Canada is the most recent)

China: Being massaged with lots of oils.

Sweden: Leather and Finland

Finland: Being tied up with ribbon

Iceland: Ice cubes and cold stuff in general. (Reference anyone~?)

Norway: The hair curl and butter

Denmark: His wrists and his axe

Romano: His hair curl, and having dirty things whispered in his ears

Spain: Sexy animal costumes

Austria: Lap dancing and being topped

Hungary: Yaoi and guys in booty shorts

Prussia: Being told how awesome he is

Switzerland: Spanking

Greece: Cat ears (He lost it when Japan wore a sexy cat outfit for his birthday)

Netherlands: Getting high and then being dominated

Lithuania: Cross-dressing

Estonia: Being punished

Ukraine: Getting fingered

Belarus: Dominating

Poland: Silk and the smell of lavender

Romania: Blood play and biting

**And that's about it! Sorry if any of these seem inaccurate, but it was actually harder than expected to come up with these. Reviews are always welcome, as are requests and submissions for later chapters. **

**Also if anyone thinks that the rating should be changed because of this, let me know. :) **


	8. Chapter 8 Pairing Songs

**I know, I said the next chapter would be Secret Relations, but then Maia started writing this and there's nothing else to upload... So yeah, have a list of pairing songs that we thought up! (Neither of us own Hetalia in any way... sadly)**

Spamano: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk, Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin, Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift, Sway by Michael Buble, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp

UsUk: Accidently in Love by Counting Crows, Hey There Delilah by Plain White Ts, Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, Whistle For The Choir by The Fratellis, This Must Be Love by Madness, You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol

GerIta: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, I Love You by The Ordinary Boys, Your Song by Elton John, The Only Exception by Paramore, Tale As Old As Time From Beauty And The Beast

FrUk: Fallin' by Jordin Sparkes, Ever Fallen in Love by The Buzzcocks, Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash, When Loves Takes Over by Pixie Lott, About You by The Sugarbabes, As Lovers Go by Dashboard Confessional

SuFin: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran, High of 75 by Relient K, Who'd Have Known by Lily Allen, Heartbeat by Scouting for Girls, Honey, Honey by ABBA, Marry Me by Train, All You Need Is Love by The Beatles

DenSu: I'm In Love With A Killer by Jeffree Star, Shut Up And Sleep With Me bySebastian Roth, Last Kiss by Taylor Swift,

RoChu: F**kin' Perfect by P!nk, Innocent by Taylor Swift, Lego House by Ed Sheeran, Sweet Dreams by Beyonce

Germancest: I Like It Rough by Lady GaGa, S&M by Rihanna, Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson

Itacest: The Pina Colada song by Rupert Holmes, I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Animal by Kesha

Giripan: Delicate by Damien Rice, Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls, I Don't Know Why by Norah Jones

Americest: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift, You Won't See Me by The Beatles

PruHun: Kiss with a Fist by Florence and The Machine, Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison, Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield, Thinking Of You by Katy Perry,

DenNor: Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades, He Wasn't There by Lily Allen, Ain't No Other Man by Christiana Aguilera

Chibitalia x HRE: The Airplane Song by Scouting for Girls, Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys, ABC by The Jackson 5

PruAus: Someone Like You by Adele, The Blowers Daughter by Damien Rice

DenPru: Teenage Kicks by The Undertones, Teeth by Lady GaGa, You're So True by Joseph Arthur, Blah Blah Blah by Kesha

RusAme: This Ain't Goodbye by Train, Toxic by Static Lullaby, You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC, All Summer Long by Kid Rock

PoLiet: Not Alone by Darren Criss, Umbrella by Rihanna

SuNor: Stand By Me by John Lennon, True Colours by Cyndy Lauper

AusHun: Drops of Jupiter by Train, She Loves You by The Beatles

RusBel: Find You by Sophie Ellis Baxter, You're love Is My Drug by Kesha, Fireworks by Katy Perry

SpaBel: The Bird And The Worm by Owl City, Everything by Michael Buble, Oh It Is Love by HelloGoodbye

DenNed: Love Game by Lady GaGa, 1973 by James Blunt, Another Girl Another Planet by The only Ones

PruCan: Little Bird by Ed Sheeran, Wonderwall by Oasis, Denis by Blondie, Fearless by Taylor Swift

Switztria: Who Knew by P!nk, Writings On The Wall by Plan B, Dancing On My Own by Robyn

AmeBel: Suddenly I See by K.T. Tunstall, Yellow by Coldplay, Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet

RusCan: You Are My Sunshine by Norman Blake, You Got The Love by The Source,

Ameripan: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You by The Jersey Boys, Coming Up Easy by Paolo Nutini, Dancing In The Moonlight by Toploader

AsaKiku: Blackbird by The Beatles, Drunk by Ed Sheeran

IggyChu: Back To December by Taylor Swift,

EstFin: Again Again by Lady GaGa, Chinese by Lily Allen

Franada: All The Lovers by The Scissor Sisters, Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

GiriTurk: Bad Romance by Lady GaGa, Halo by Beyonce

RusPru: The A Team by Ed Sheeran, Zombie love Song by Yourfavouritemartian, The Cave by Mumford And Sons

**There you go~! Most of this was Maia's work, so go and send her some love too! (Author name: A clockwork lime) See you next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Randoms Part 3

**Random Headcanons part 3! Enjoy~! :D**

Both America and England can swing-dance.

On Wednesdays the BTT wear pink.

America cried when Obama won the election, and then tackled hugged him and wouldn't let go for ten minutes.

European countries get way too competitive over Eurovision. Every year, the previous winner throws a party and everyone watches it together. (Sweden is NOT looking forward to it!)

When no-one's looking, Japan cosplays as girls from his favourite animes.

Norway has a weird obsession with butter, and he gets really annoyed when Iceland and Denmark build little houses out of it.

Never get between Germany and a keg of his favourite beer.

Sealand once tried to get noticed by pulling America's hair curl in the middle of a meeting. The events that followed ended up with him being given 'The Talk' by Finland.

Austria will do anything to save his piano; even say that classical music is boring.

Prussia has a secret love for biting the heads off gingerbread men, and leaving the headless 'corpses' around the house. One fell out of a cereal box once, scaring the crap out of Italy.

Denmark is a surprisingly good artist. He can draw incredibly detailed pictures in a short amount of time, and is very handy with watercolours and acrylics. **[1]**

It is universally agreed that the Awesome Trio are never to be given control of chainsaws.

Titanic is the only film that can make Sweden cry like a child. **[1]**

Finnish wrath is the scariest thing in the world. **[1]**

There was a time when all the nations got trapped in a conference room overnight. The scene the next morning was described as being like the aftermath of the apocalypse. With an alarming lack of clothing on some countries.

Insulting vodka will get you chased by Russia, Finland, and Sweden.

Insulting beer will get you chased by Denmark, America, Germany, Prussia, and Norway.

Insulting apple juice will get you chased by Turkey, and hugged by Greece.

Hungary and Prussia, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n *shot*.

England sits there during meetings and sorts the various nations into Houses. America is a Gryffindor, Estonia is a Ravenclaw, Russia is a Slytherin, Iceland is a Hufflepuff, etc...

Japan hosted a film marathon once. Multiple nations ended up in therapy.

France once told everyone that unsociable people were proven to blink less than sociable people. England replied with "That's because we know better." **[2]**

**Hooray, more headcanons! *Is shot for not completing the requests* **

**[1]- There's a companion fic for these ones, 'Titanic Feels'.**

**[2] Cookies if you get that reference... *blinks***


	10. Chapter 10 Randoms Part 4

**A second upload in a day? What is this witchcraft? It's a can of Rockstar, that's what! **

Hong King has a stash of indoor fireworks under his bed. He likes to put on miniature shows for himself whenever he feels down.

America and Japan have animanga weekends, where they sit in a darkened room with lamps and snacks, watching anime and reading manga.

France once played the TARDIS sound in the middle of a meeting; England got up and ran out of the room, shouting that he had to find a fez and a bow tie.

All the female countries get together once a month, purely to get away from the boys. They have a massive sleepover, share stories, watch films, make and eat food, and prank-call people. (I swear, if someone writes something for this then I'll love them forever.)

Iceland's room is like a stereotypical teenage boy's room. Posters on the walls, bed never made, various items of clothing on every surface, you name it. The only things that's different, is the box of children's magazines under his bed.

Sealand is never allowed to play on the Wii again, after he forgot to put the wrist strap on and sent the remote flying into the TV screen.

Prussia and Denmark get on very well, partly because of beer, and partly because they both smile to cover up how much they're hurting inside.

China sometimes spends days just sitting in his garden, thinking about the world. That might seem like a long time for some but, for a 4000 year-old country, it passes by as quickly as a few seconds.

Finland once started singing Christmas songs in March. Norway threw a book at him and told him to pass the chocolate.

Speaking of chocolate, Easter is the only time Norway will eat the stuff. He says it saves room for more when the time comes.

One of England's prized possessions is a necklace made for him by young America. It may look simply like a hagstone on a bit of braided wool to anyone else, but to England it's special.

Whenever people say in meetings that homophobia, sexism, and any other form of discrimination doesn't matter, Sweden walks up to them and hits them with a hockey stick labelled 'The Hockey Stick of Reality'.

There is a nation Minecraft world, set up by Sweden, and everyone uses it to wage wars on each other. Recently, England destroyed France's house, Prussia blew up Austria's island, Hungary blew up Prussia's island in retaliation, and America killed 90% of all the cows in the world.

Sweden has a pink bunny-ear hat.

Poland and France have battles over who can be more fabulous.

Do not give Spain balloons. Do not give Spain balloons! DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GIVE SPAIN BALLOONS!

Romano ignores the previous instruction and gives Spain balloons for a laugh.

Spain must not be given balloons because he gets sad when they deflate/burst.

Germany is not allowed to touch Austria's piano. No-one is allowed to touch Austria's piano. Except Austria. And sometimes Hungary.

Someone once stuck a 'Kick Me' poster to New Zealand's back. Australia tore it off and threatened to put a poisonous spider in the bed of whoever did it. Unsurprisingly, nobody owned up.

So he put spiders in everyone's beds!

**Well, that's all I can manage. I've just finished the second can, and now my hands are shaking. Goodbye. bros!**


End file.
